Une soirée mouvementée (Enjonine)
by Gathe
Summary: One shot sur Enjolras et Eponine.


Éponine dormait profondément. La semaine de travail au café Musain avait été terriblement longue, et les clients ne cessaient d'entrer et ressortir, laissant la jeune fille complètement épuisée à la fin de la semaine. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de discuter avec ses amis, et ne les croisait que brièvement. Le samedi étant son seul jour de repos, Éponine décida de le passer entièrement à dormir, et ce en commençant dès le vendredi soir.

Le confort de son lit et de sa couette était un véritable bonheur, et rien n'aurait pu l'en séparer. Jusqu'à ce que son téléphone se mette à sonner continuellement et à son plus grand déplaisir. La personne qui cherchait à la joindre était coriace, et semblait vouloir la harceler jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle attrapa son portable, et constata avec étonnement que la personne qui cherchait à la joindre n'était autre qu'Enjolras. Il ne l'appelait que très rarement, et souvent pour lui annoncer que telle ou telle manifestation avait lieu, rien de très romantique, au grand damne d'Éponine. Se concentrant tant bien que mal pour ne pas insulter de tous les noms son interlocuteur, la jeune fille se décida enfin à décrocher.

T'as intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison pour m'appeler à cette heure parce que je te préviens que sinon je vais t'étriper.

….

Tout va bien ?

Enjolras, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? je suis en train de rater mon train de sommeil à cause de tes conneries, et tu sais très bien que j'aime dormir par-dessus tout, soupira – t – elle.

Elle était encore groggy, et bien loin d'avoir son quota de sommeil. Cependant, le comportement de son ami l'inquiétait un peu. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de l'appeler, et encore moins à une heure pareille. La seule explication qui s'imposait à elle à ce moment-là était qu'il avait _encore_ été arrêté par la police. Mais comme disait ce dernier, le progrès du peuple avant tout.

Tu veux que j'aille te chercher au commissariat, c'est bien ça ? Tu sais j'aime bien ton côté révolutionnaire, mais si tu pouvais faire la révolution hors de ma journée de repos, ça m'arrangerait.

Quelques secondes de silence découlèrent, puis s'ensuivirent d'un rire assez maladroit mais extrêmement charmant qu'Éponine entendait très rarement. Enjolras était quelqu'un de très réservé, qui arborait un visage sérieux à la plupart des gens. Son rire était connu de très peu de monde, ses meilleurs amis Combeferre et Courfeyrac, et aussi Éponine étaient les seuls à l'avoir entendu à quelques reprises.

Je suis inarrêtable, tu le sais bien. Tu aurais du venir, tu nous as tous manqué, _et tu m'as surtout manqué_.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Éponine de rester silencieuse. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se concentrer, son cœur battait beaucoup plus vite que la normale. Enjolras n'était pas non plus du genre à dire réellement ce qu'il pensait des gens. Cela passait plus par quelques petites attentions, en la raccompagnant chez elle à la fin de son travail par exemple. Tous ces petits gestes lui montraient qu'elle n'était pas une étrangère pour lui, et qu'il tenait un peu à elle. Mais l'entendre de sa bouche qu'elle lui avait manqué, ça c'était une grande nouveauté, qui lui procurait une étrange sensation de bien-être.

Toutefois ce comportement était assez suspect. Quelques bribes de conversations lui revinrent en mémoire. Grantaire lui avait vaguement dit qu'il avait prévu d'emmener ce soir les amis de l'ABC dans un bar de Paris qui selon lui était exceptionnel, et comptait faire couler le vin à flots, surtout pour son ami Enjolras. Étant donné que ce dernier buvait très rarement, voire pas du tout, Éponine ne serait pas étonnée qu'il soit en ce moment-même complètement bourré.

Hmm dis-moi Enjolras, combien de verres as-tu bu ?

Oh… juste quelques-uns, et puis je sais plus trop comment, c'est cet imbécile de Grantaire qui m'a servi. Je m'amusais, et puis je me suis retrouvé d'un coup sur la place où on s'est rencontrés pour la toute première fois, tu te souviens ? Tu étais avec ton père, et dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu envie de l'étriper, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Alors j'ai pensé à toi, et maintenant j'ai vraiment envie de te voir.

Éponine soupira tout en se frottant les yeux. Elle n'avait pas le choix et devait vraiment quitter son lit. Les paroles du jeune avaient beau lui faire énormément plaisir, il lui revaudrait ça tôt ou tard.

Ne bouge pas d'où tu es, j'arrive dans dix minutes.

Merci, Ep.

La jeune fille poussa de nouveau un long soupir, et s'extirpa de son lit avec beaucoup de peine. Elle se fixa un instant dans son miroir et ce qu'elle vit la fit grimacer. De longues cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se pomponner. Elle attrapa les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main et s'attacha les cheveux en vitesse. De toute façon, Enjolras m'a déjà vue dans de pires moments, pensa-t-elle, ce n'est pas cette tête de zombie qui va le faire reculer. En effet, la vie avec ses avait été loin d'être rose pour Éponine. Il était fréquent que son meilleur ami la voit le corps et le visage parsemé de bleus, ce qui le mettait dans une colère folle. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait réussi à se libérer, avec ses frères et sœur, de l'emprise de son père. Mais elle n'y serait jamais arrivé sans l'aide des amis de l'ABC, et surtout sans le soutien d'Enjolras. Au fond, elle lui devait la vie, et elle vouait pour le jeune homme un amour inconditionnel.

Elle ferma la porte à clé, puis s'élança dans les ruelles de Paris. Ladite place n'était pas très loin, c'était d'ailleurs là-bas qu'elle y travaillait. Étonnamment, Paris était très silencieuse et les rares passants qui sillonnaient les rues à cette heure-ci lui rappelaient la bande de malfrat de son père, et cela lui faisait froid dans le dos. Inconsciemment, son pas devenait de plus en plus pressant, et son souffle de plus en plus saccadé. Finalement, la place se dessina, et la silhouette d'Enjolras lui devenait nette. Il s'était assis contre le mur qui longeait le café Musain et son regard était tourné vers les étoiles, complètement absorbé. Puis, entendant les bruits d'Éponine se rapprocher progressivement, il tourna la tête, et lui sourit tendrement.

J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais venir.

Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis du genre à ne pas avoir de parole ?

Il rit doucement, toujours en la regardant. Se redressant, il tenta de se diriger vers la jeune fille, mais il tituba et finit par s'écrouler par terre, quelques centimètres plus loin, laissant Éponine hilare et les larmes aux yeux. Sa chute était tellement ridicule, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire, qu'elle commençait à en avoir mal au ventre.

Ahah très drôle, aide-moi à me relever plutôt que de réveiller tout le quartier.

Tu es vraiment le pire buveur de tous les temps, je suis qu'il ne t'a fallu que deux ou trois verres de vin pour être dans un état pareil.

Mmh peut-être un peu plus. J'ai pas vraiment compté, et puis Grantaire n'arrêtait pas de remplir mon verre dès que j'avais le dos tourné. Ce mec est vraiment un démon.

Quelques instants plus tard, et après quelques grommellements de la part d'Enjolras, Éponine réussit à le remettre tant bien que mal sur pied. Il n'avait pas de mal à parler, mais son corps n'avait pas l'air du tout coopératif pour l'aider à marcher. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Éponine se maudit de ne pas avoir pris sa voiture. Enjolras était lourd, et elle n'avait pas le courage de le ramener jusque chez lui, qui se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de minutes d'ici. La meilleure solution était de l'emmener chez elle, pour le laisser décuver tranquillement. Et puis vu son état, il n'allait pas refuser. Elle inspira longuement, puis cala le bras gauche d'Enjolras autour de son épaule, pour enfin revenir à son appartement. Le jeune homme tentai de rester le plus droit possible, mais sa tête dodelinait malgré lui. Au bout d'un instant, il s'avoua vaincu et posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule d'Éponine, son souffle chaud lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. Le trajet du retour lui parut bien plus long et fatigant, et monter les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement fut assez pénible.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'écroula dans son lit, Enjolras dans ses bras. Tout cela l'avait épuisé. Elle jeta un regard en coin à son ami, et souri en pensant à la monstrueuse gueule de bois qui l'attendrait demain matin.

Prépare-toi à l'aspirine demain, mon vieux !

Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Elle pouffa de rire avant de s'emmitoufler avec le jeune homme sous les couettes, et soupira de contentement. Enfin de retour au chaud. Ses yeux se faisaient de plus en plus lourds, et Morphée lui tendait ses bras, cependant le regard pesant d'Enjolras l'empêchait de complètement s'endormir. Ils se fixèrent pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité. Puis, enfin la bouche du jeune homme finit par s'entrouvrir.

Il n'y a pas que l'alcool qui parle, tu sais.

C'est-à-dire ?

Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

Mais on s'est vus tous les jours cette semaine, et tu sais bien qu'en ce moment c'est compliqué, j'ai besoin de cet argent tu comprends.

On s'est juste croisés. Pour au final se dire que des choses futiles, pas comme avant. Quand je n'étais pas tout le temps à des meetings politiques et que tu ne travaillais pas pour payer tes études, on avait le temps de se voir. Pour parler de tout et de rien. Tout ça me manque, 'Ponine. Même ta façon de m'engueuler lorsque tu viens de me chercher chez les flics me manque. J'aimerais que tu sois là, tout le temps à mes côtés, parce que tu sais me décoincer sans pour autant me faire boire du vin, mais aussi parce que tout ce qui t'est arrivé, tu as un cœur d'or. J'ai l'impression de m'éloigner de toi, et ça ne me plaît pas.

Enj… tu me manques aussi tu sais.

Il sourit tristement, et se dégagea de son étreinte, pour s'installer à l'opposé du lit.

Pas de la même façon.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu crois que je m'en fous de toi ? Excuse-moi mais on ne vient pas tous de famille aisée, papa et maman ne sont pas là pour payer mes études, ni pour s'occuper d'Azelma et Gavroche. Tout n'est pas aussi facile que tu ne le penses, et tu ne peux pas me reprocher de travailler.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaye de dire !

Alors quoi ?!

Ce que je dis, c'est que maintenant tu préfères traîner avec cette enflure de Montparnasse qui te prend pour la dernière des connes, et évidemment tu es bien trop aveugle pour le voir. Ce mec est comme ton père, voire pire, à croire que tu aimes souffrir. Et moi ça me rend fou que toi et ce connard couchez ensemble !

Éponine se redressa vivement, rouge de colère, mais aussi un peu d'embarras. La mâchoire d'Enjolras était contracté et ses poings serrés. La bonne humeur qui se lisait auparavant sur son visage avait totalement disparu. Montparnasse n'était qu'une connaissance, et il arrivait qu'il vienne la voir pendant au café pour lui proposer de boire un verre en dehors de ses heures de service. Elle n'avait accepté qu'une seule fois, et l'avait regretté. Ce mec était plutôt sympathique, mais aussi un idiot fini. Ils s'étaient embrassés pour se dire au revoir, et elle s'était juré que ce serait bien la dernière fois.

Qui t'as raconté ça ?

….

Dis-moi Enjolras, où je te jure que je te vire de chez moi et que tu ne me reverras pas de sitôt.

C'est Cosette. Elle t'a vu l'embrasser, et elle s'est empressée de le raconter au groupe. Honnêtement, tu m'as déçu.

Honnêtement je te pensais plus intelligent que ça. Oui je l'ai embrassé, et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ça faisait plusieurs jours que je me sentais seule, et il était là et m'a proposé à boire un verre. Je n'ai pas couché avec lui, et même si je l'avais fait, ça ne te regarderait pas. Et pour le coup, toi aussi tu m'as déçu.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard meurtrier, puis éteignit la lumière et lui tourna le dos. Ce qu'il lui avait dit lui fit du mal. Si elle aimait Enjolras, c'est aussi parce qu'elle pouvait tout lui confier sans avoir la peur d'être jugée. Ce soir, il lui aura bien prouvé le contraire. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, et l'envie de dormir avait complètement disparu. Une main hésitant finit par se poser sur son épaule, et la força doucement à se retourner. L'inquiétude se lisait maintenant sur les traits du jeune homme, et l'on sentait qu'il hésitait à prendre la parole.

Je suis désolé.

Parfois tu peux vraiment être un abruti.

Je sais. Pardonne-moi, mais tu mérites mieux que ce type, qui lui aussi est un abruti fini.

Mmh. Tais-toi et dors.

Même s'ils étaient maintenant plongés dans le noir, elle pouvait distinguer un sourire se former sur son visage, la faisant sourire à son tour. Ils se fixaient tous deux, et Enjolras finit par lui prendre la main. Lorsque son souffle se rapprocha de son visage, la panique s'empara d'elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, cette situation ne leur était jamais arrivé auparavant. Puis, avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de dire quoique ce soit, sa bouche se posa doucement sur la sienne, et resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes.

Quitte à choisir un idiot, choisis-en un bon.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu lui répondre, Enjolras se tourna et se mit à ronfler bruyamment. Ce n'était pas vraiment la scène de leur premier baiser qu'Éponine s'était imaginé, mais au moins, c'est arrivé. La journée de demain va être haute en couleurs pour toi, mon amour, pensa-t-elle avec amusement. Et pour elle aussi. En effet, un nouveau chapitre de sa vie venait juste de commencer, et elle avait hâte de le parcourir.


End file.
